<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hubris and Vainglory by lotuseatingstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785991">Hubris and Vainglory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone'>lotuseatingstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Boxing, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Fryeway, M/M, Mild Knifeplay, Moderate Violence, Modern AU, Sub!Edward, Wrestling, blowjob, dom!Jacob, hairpulling, just guys being dudes, spitting into mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye challenges Edward Kenway to a sparring match, only for them to take it to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Kenway/Jacob Frye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hubris and Vainglory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i made this a while back when i was bored at 4am. oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atop a slanted brick roof, Edward Kenway laid basking in the sun’s heat, letting it bathe his body. He climbed there to watch the clouds by himself away from others, enjoying a flask of hard liquor, listening to the distant music from a concert not far off. A brisk breeze blew through the air as the evening rolled in, rustling Edward’s denim jacket and yellow hair. He was stirred to sit upright when he heard the sound of somebody attempting to sneak up on him while still clambering up the awkward angle of the roof. The Welshman shifted to look behind him, but instead of seeing his company he heard a deep voice snicker.<br/>Edward rolled his eyes. “Jacob, is that you, mate?” <br/>Upon receiving no answer, he went to stand to investigate but instead was tackled by the very character he asked for. Jacob Frye knocked him over, though whatever his plan was originally it didn’t turn out well for either of the men as they rolled off the roof, dropping a story onto a creaking fire escape. Jacob had originally landed on Edward, but he was quickly shoved off, Kenway drawing a knife to his throat and kneeling over his chest.<br/>“What the fuck is wrong with you, mate? You trying to break my spine?” he snarled, holding the blade close enough to Jacob’s jaw that a vein would be sliced if he happened to swallow too hard.<br/>Jacob smirked, gazing into Edward’s icy eyes. “Yes, of course, because I meant for us to fall off the roof. Hell were you doing up there, anyway?”<br/>“I was enjoying privacy, mate, ‘course you ruined it,” he said, pocketing the knife and getting to his feet. <br/>Frye rose as well, cracking his neck as he placed his hands on his hips. “Oh, what, you’re unable to enjoy anyone’s company unless it’s Ade? C’mon, mate, that’s just rude.”<br/>“Yeah? Well so is tackling someone on a roof, dumbass,” he growled, pushing pass Jacob.<br/>Jacob grabbed Edward’s sleeve as he passed, tugging him back to him. “Ah, hell no, you’re not just walking off. I was hoping that we could—”<br/>Edward tore out of his grip. “Piss off, Jake, I’m not in the damn mood.”<br/>“You’re really this mad at me, Eddie? Ya know, I fell, too,” Jacob said.<br/>“You landed on top of me,” Edward griped, his thumb tracing the blade in his pocket.<br/>“I don’t see the big deal, ain’t the first time I’ve been on top of you,” Jacob shrugged, narrowly dodging Edward pulling the blade at his chin again. “Damn, all right, mate, put the dagger away. Can I at least offer a fair fight with you inside?”<br/>“Fuck do you mean by ‘fair fight’? And don’t you dare say sex, mate,” Edward grumbled, moving his hand to his side.<br/>“This building you were sprawled out on, there’s a makeshift boxing ring in it,” he explained as he ushered Edward into the building through the rusted fire escape door. “It doesn’t get used much and I was gonna practice sparring but I saw you and figured you might be interested.”<br/>Inside the building, there were a few training dummies in poor condition and a ring constructed of ply wood and flimsy tin scraps held together by duct tape. Dim light filtered through unseen holes in the walls and cracks in the boarded-up windows. The two men walked along the iron balcony down the unstable stairs, Jacob flicking a switch on the wall when they passed it. A few light bulbs flickered on as their boots touched the dirt floor, kicking up dust as they stepped over to the ring.<br/>Edward pushed at the ring’s wall, raising an eyebrow at Jacob. “Mate, you train here? It’s a mess, can these ‘walls’ even support a body?”<br/>Jacob nodded. “They have so far. And the tarps I set down in the center make falling a little less uncomfortable, so don’t worry yourself.”<br/>“So, you’re not the slightest bit concerned that with all the rust you’ll get an infection, mate? There’s a shit ton of crap to cut yourself on,” Edward said, kicking an empty beer can across the room.<br/>Jacob laughed. “Please, Eddie, you were a pirate, you’re probably immune to every disease already, you’ve nothing to worry on,” he patted Edward’s lower back. “And don’t fret, I know I’m bigger than you, so I promise I won’t go too hard on ya.”<br/>Edward squinted at Jacob. “Excuse me?” <br/>“What? I’m broader chested than you Eddie, and I’m stronger. I could easily crush you in a match,” he replied.<br/>“Jacob, mate, I hate to sound like every small dicked prick on Earth but size doesn’t matter. I’ve told you ‘bout my brawl with Blaney, how I was faster so he had to pull a blade on me—”<br/>“Oh, like you’ve done twice to me today?” Jacob sneered.<br/>Edward clenched his jaw and glared at Jacob. “You son of a… I’m gonna break you, Jake.”<br/>“Ha! Sure, show me why they call you ‘a devil dressed as a man’, not that I believe in that mumbo jumbo anyway,” Jacob instigated, the two men stripping to their jeans and boots, both wrapping their knuckles with bandages like makeshift gloves.<br/>They hopped over the fence into the ring at opposite sides, mirroring each other’s stances as they paced around the circle. Jacob laughed under his breath and took to advance first. He pushed his chest forward and two steps from Edward raised his fists and swung at him. Kenway, knowing him already, had prior knowledge that Jacob was right handed and thus would lead with said side. This made it easy for Edward to duck out of the way, taking advantage of his ambidextrous gift and landing a left hook on Jacob’s jaw.<br/>Jacob staggered for a second, dust off the tarp rising around their feet. Edward skidded behind Jacob, swiping at his ankles with a kick to the legs and knocking Jacob over.<br/>On the floor, he rolled over and glared at Kenway, who wore a gross, pompous smirk while he stared down at Jacob. “All right, so maybe you are good at this, Eddie.”<br/>“Ha! Maybe I’m good at this?” the blonde laughed. “Please, not only am I a natural at this, I’m better than you, too.”<br/>Jacob gritted his teeth. “Say what you want, mate, but you aren’t gonna best me next time.”<br/>They got back into their positions in the ring, this time Jacob waiting patiently for Edward to make the first swing. He did, this time leading with his right. While Jacob did successfully parry Edward and land his knuckles to Edward’s temple, the smaller man regained his balance quickly while Jacob was still blinded by hubris from him landing a solid strike to Edward’s face. His distraction hampered him from realizing Edward had recovered and was coming at Jacob’s stomach with a sharp knee check, knocking the wind out of Jacob. He backed against the wall for a brief moment while Edward came at him again, this time to the nose. Jacob felt blood drip out of his nostrils as the sound of Edward’s gloating filled his ears.<br/>“What did you say earlier, mate?” he growled through a smug grin. “That I wouldn’t best you again?” Edward paced around Jacob who held his nose with one of his fists. Jacob desperately swung at Edward but missed by at least a foot, prompting the corsair to headbutt then elbow him onto his back again. “Heh, what happened to that?”<br/>Jacob sat up, rubbing the blood from his nose onto his bandaged hand, shaking his head. Fuck, he really is like a devil, he thought to himself as he stood. Well, if he’s a devil then I’ll play dirty.<br/>“You’re a glutton for punishment, eh?” Edward mocked. “I mean, c’mon mate, first you said I’d be easy and now you’ve lost twice, what the hell happened?”<br/>Jacob didn’t say anything this time, just gave him a crooked smile, blood dripping down his chin as he squared up. He could taste the crimson liquid in his mouth, using the metallic flavor to fuel him this round. Edward put his fists up as well, cracking his knuckles.<br/>“I’ll make this one quick for ya, Jacob,” he joshed with a cocky smile. <br/>As Edward reared back to knock Jacob out with a straight shot to the jaw, Jacob formed a frogger with his fist and launched his punch into Edward’s cheek. The sudden speed caught Kenway off guard, letting the brunette not only smack his fist successfully into his face but also allow him to shove Edward onto the ground. Jacob quickly dropped down to straddle Edward’s arms underneath his knees.<br/>“I think I’ll just catch my breath for a minute, Eddie,” Jacob huffed.<br/>Edward spit blood out of his mouth. “Get the hell off me, jackass!”<br/>“I’d really rather not, Ed,” he said, holding down Edward’s wrists with his hands.<br/>Edward groaned, writhing his legs around under Jacob. “I can’t believe you used a frogger to my face, you dickwad.”<br/> He curled his legs up, bending his calves under Jacob’s arms to hook his knees with Jacob’s arms. In a brash manner, Edward grunted and flipped Jacob down onto his back. He tried scooting away from Jacob, but the brunette grasped at his ankles, tugging the now kicking Kenway back to him. He pulled Edward’s right leg under his arm, holding the thigh between his calves in a kneebar hold. The back of Jacob’s leg rubbed against Edward’s crotch, likewise for Edward’s leg against Jacob’s groin. <br/>Jacob squeezed down on Edward’s leg tight, then snickered out, “Edward, are you really getting off on fighting me? You little sadistic—,” Edward whimpered as Jacob squeezed harder when he tried to break his leg free, Frye feeling his cock twitch. “—ah, so you’re a masochist then?”<br/>  Jacob flipped his legs around so he was back on top of Edward, mounting his chest. Edward shoved at Jacob’s chest as he swung around his shin to press it against Kenway’s throat. He coughed and gasped, effectively gagged by Jacob’s leg, the rest of his body twisting and turning to try and knock Jacob down, but to no avail. Frye clutched Edward’s head, pulling his throat against his leg, grinning deviously at Edward’s moans, though unsure if they were from pleasure or pain. Kenway reached his arms around Jacob’s legs, pinching his nipples and twisting them.<br/>“God! Fuck! You wanker!” Jacob snarled, releasing Edward’s head.<br/>Edward punched Jacob in the throat, knocking him back and letting him roll out of the way and gasp for air. He coughed his lungs out, rubbing his throat while he laid on his side, unable to see Jacob coming back over with a vengeance. He wrenched Edward’s arms to his sides, straddling them there as he sat over the blonde’s ribcage.<br/>Jacob smirked as he brought his right hand around Edward’s throat, stroking his fingers over the soft skin. “I’d call you a sick dog for the fact that I can see your tent under your jeans, but you can probably tell I’m hard, too.”<br/>“Y-yeah, I can tell,” Edward coughed out as Jacob’s hand tightened.<br/>His fingers dug underneath Edward’s jaw like an eagle’s talons. Edward’s trapped hands left his nails burying themselves into his palms under the bandages while he shamelessly leaned his throat against Jacob’s palm. He tipped his head back, letting his sapphire eyes grace Jacob’s olive ones. His gaze gave off a ghostly half-presence, much of Edward’s strength gone from asphyxiation. <br/>“Let’s see how you do with both hands, Eddie,” Jacob said through a sadistic smile.<br/>Edward flinched as his left hand joined the right, his eyes watering from the pressure. A smooth like silk mocking chuckle left Jacob’s lips when he heard Edward whine, his meek noises vibrating his throat under Jacob’s hands. The grip was tight like a collar and rapidly becoming too much, like Jacob was planning on strangling Edward to death right there on the abandoned building’s floor. Out of sheer adrenaline and instincts, Edward managed to free his now scratched up hands to tug at Jacob’s arms, his lungs crying out for air. His fingers enveloped around Jacob’s wrists, his best effort to pull him off barely even able to tighten properly around his arm. Finally, Jacob released Edward. He sucked in all the air in the room as fast as possible, his head going limp against the floor next to his arms, his body shaking as his chest heaved, gasping desperately for air and inhaling some of the room’s dust, making him cough more.<br/>Jacob moved off of Edward and gave him a few seconds to catch his breath. He kicked a wall of the ring down before returning to stand over Edward, placing his hands on his knees and staring deep into Edward’s dazed vision. <br/>He grinned, a devilish aura radiating from him. “You ‘bout caught your breath, my dear sailor?”<br/>“Fuck you,” Edward barely managed to pant out.<br/>Jacob laughed and grabbed Edward, dragging him by his pony tail out of the ring across the dirt floor to a tacky lounge chair that must have existed since the last century. Jacob took a seat on the outdated chair, making Edward kneel in front of him, though he ended up slumping over against Jacob’s knees. He stroked his finger down Kenway’s jaw, tilting his chin back. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, watching Edward slow his breathing.<br/>Edward raised his left brow, looking to the floor then to his opponent. “I’m assuming that you’re expecting a reward of some sort, mate?”<br/>“Mhm.”<br/>He licked his teeth then bit his lip. “While I don’t think you deserve one, mate, I personally wouldn’t mind this match evolving into something more.”<br/>“’Course you wouldn’t,” Jacob cooed, unbuttoning his fly. He hauled Edward’s face between his legs and stuffed his cock fully into the man’s mouth, no warm-up or mercy at all. “Now I know you’re an expert in this, so I’ll just let you take it from here.”<br/>Edward groaned as Jacob released his hair, leaning back in the suede seat. Kenway began moving himself up and down the brunette’s cock, his throat still burning from earlier.<br/>Jacob pressed the toe of his boot against Edward’s groin, pushing a moan through his throat. “Why don’t you show yourself to a good time too, mate?”<br/>Edward’s eyes flicked up at Jacob as he shoved his foot away and unzipped his fly, taking off his hands’ wraps, his left hand moving around and getting to pleasuring himself while still sucking away at Jacob. He massaged his tip, his thumb circling the head like it did the knife. His tongue mirrored his thumb, tracing over Jacob’s member with a certain precision that forced Frye to groan as he rolled his head back. He looked down the bridge of his bruised nose at Edward, chuckling softly from the sight of the man who had nearly knocked him out now eagerly getting himself off while his mouth slid up and down the shaft of his twitching cock.<br/>As Jacob came, he took his bandages off his knuckles while Edward kept his mouth around his cock. He slipped his lips off, a wily smirk forming on his face as he quit rubbing himself and stood, peeling his jeans down his body and moving onto Jacob’s lap. He leaned into Jacob’s lusty gaze, who vainly assumed Edward was just yearning to kiss him. However, as their lips met, the blonde knave spat Jacob’s cum into his mouth. He gripped Jacob’s hair, keeping him put while forcing him to swallow. Jacob moaned as Edward ran his hands over the hair on his chest, squeezing at his pecs before moving his arms around Jacob’s neck. Frye caressed the pirate’s hips, lowering his hands to clutch his thighs while they continued to twist their tongues together. Their mouths parted, staring into each other’s eyes, lightly panting, like they forgot to breathe during the kiss. They both laughed and leaned their foreheads to touch.<br/>“Gosh, Eddie, you really are sick,” Jacob chuckled.<br/>Edward slipped a hand down with a smile and began fondling Jacob’s cock. “C’mon, you were hoping for this, mate, don’t act like you weren’t.”<br/>Jacob gave a cheeky grin. “You see right through me.”<br/>He spit into his hand, reaching it around to slip his fingers into Edward’s ass. Edward bit his lip as the hand entered, then leaned back in to kiss Jacob. Their kissing and adventurous hands seemed to control them, their minds blanking for a fleeting moment before Jacob took his fingers out and replaced them with his dick. Edward’s teeth grinded against each other as he moaned, his hips bucking as Jacob moved his mouth to Edward’s neck, leaving a love bite on the very throat he had already bruised with his hands. Kenway let his head fall back, embracing the feeling flooding his body to its fullest. Jacob picked up Edward’s pace by bucking his pelvis as well like his lap was a mechanical bull. They let their moans rise through the nearly empty building, their voices resonating off the walls. As they began to reach their climax, they clawed at each other’s skin, pulling themselves closer. They brought their lips back together, exploring the other’s mouth, both groaning as they came, Edward spraying onto Jacob’s jeans and stomach while Jacob came inside of him. The roughness continued while they made out after Jacob left Edward’s body, causing the crappy lounge to tip backwards, pressing their bodies together.<br/>Edward pulled away, gazing into Jacob’s face. “Sorry ‘bout your trousers, mate.”<br/>“It’s fine, Eddie, I’ll just rub it in so Evie won’t see it,” he replied.<br/>Edward awkwardly got off of Jacob and the chair, pulling his jeans back into place while Jacob laid and watched, smoothing the white liquid into his pants. He buttoned himself back up as Edward reached down and helped Jacob to his feet, both the men ignoring fixing the chair. They went to the pile of their tops, replacing their shirts and then looking in a cracked mirror to ensure they didn’t look too disheveled. Jacob wiped the dried blood from his nose and busted lip while Edward groaned in annoyance.<br/>“Jaysus, Jacob, the hell am I supposed to tell Ade when he sees these bruises on my cheek and my neck?” he grumbled, rubbing his throat.<br/>Jacob shrugged. “I don’t know, Ed, that he doesn’t have to do you later?”<br/>Edward shook his head disapprovingly while a smile he’d rather deny spread on his face. “I still have a knife in my pocket, mate.”<br/>“Is that a threat?”<br/>Edward nodded and Jacob laughed, playfully shoving him. “Look, if I’m gonna be marked up I think you should be, too.”<br/>Jacob spread a nasty smile. “See you back here tomorrow, then?”<br/>Kenway nodded again. “Aye, I’ll bring Adewale with me if you promise to clean this dump up.”<br/>“I’ll convince Arno to join us if you leave that knife at home,” Jacob replied.<br/>They slapped their hands together and shook on it, winking at each other as their minds set forth developing their devious plot for tomorrow. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>